Timeline
The history of DEUS goes back farther than any of the races know, but records of it only date back as far as the disappearance of The Ancients. History has since known three Eras. After Ancients, known as AA. The Age of Metal, known as AM. and The Free Era, known as FE. Currently, the Freelands uses Dates in the FE era, while the Gyndrillian Empire still uses AA. AM ''was prevalent in the Freelands until the Theth'ya lost control of most of its territory. They have since adapted the ''FE dates. Historical Events Below is a basic transcript of major historical events and their known dates. Ancients Disappearance 0 AA The oldest any recorded history goes. Any records the Manoi Dynasty may have had from before this era were destroyed in their downfall later. The Erasure 876 AA The Forgotten appear, and lead a great and violent campaign into the Manoi territory, nearly wiping out the empire. The Eternal Knight appears, and helps the remaining Manoi defend themselves and push back The Forgotten. The Rising Sea 892 AA The Iadryn city of Rey'lant rises from the ocean, and the Iadryn soon begin an assault into the Manoi territories, overwhelmed their defenses and enslaved the Manoi. The Exodus 897 AA The Manoi begin a great exodus from their homelands, fleeing the Iadryn. What little of their culture, history and way of life dies in the process. Once they have arrived to the Freelands, The Eternal Knight leads most of them north in the Freelands and founds the city of Tempor, The future home of Tempus. The War of Stars 1426 AA | 0 AM The sky above DEUS is overwhelmed with lights and fires, and objects can be seen falling from above. One such object lands nearly in the very center of the Freelands, bringing with it the Teth'ya Race. The New Empire 1432 AA | 6 AM The Teth'ya seek out resources, and begin a major invasion of the surrounding Freelands. Over 20 years, nearly the entire Freelands is under control. The Tethian Peak 1788 AA | 356 AM The Tethian Empire is at its peak, controlling almost the entire Freelands, and the Gyndril and Iadryn Empires are bent to their will. The War of Young and Old 2411 AA | 986 AM A war breaks out, lead by a Zin'wae known as Zin Nenavist. He conscripts large swathes of Dooprils, leading them on a campaign that leaves the Freelands torn in war. The Eternal Knight leads the Tempus and aids in helping fight Nenavist, and eventually slays him in battle at the Tethian Capitol. The Tethian Decline 2489 AA | 1064AM The Technology of the Teth'ya begins to break down, and the Cult of Mehtal begins to take root in their society. Over the next 90 years, their territory is moved back to the region around their first landing. A New Era 2573 AA | 1148 AM | 0 FE The Tethian Empire renounces its claim to the Freeland, and becomes a small kingdom around the surrounding area of their first landing. Representatives of the kingdoms, lords and cities declare the Free Era in Tempor at the Tempus Monostary, and vow to never let any force hold sway over the entire Freelands again. The Forgotten Years 3127 AA | 1702 AM | 554 FE An overbearing amount of Forgotten appear throughout DEUS. They invade all continents, and severely harm and damage the Empires. The Gynrdillian Empire loses nearly one million citizens, and is militarily crippled. The Iadryn Empire is pushed back, and fights to reclaim its territory over the next 300 years before making any contact with the Freelands again. The Freelands are thrown into chaos, and entire societies and kingdoms fall. Many rebuild again after the Forgotten once again die down. The Eternal Knight has not been heard or seen since. Current Year 3861 AA | 2436 AM | 1288 FE Category:Important